Dunkelheit des Herzens
by silvermony
Summary: Remus Lupin und seine letzte Chance..ihr wollt mehr wissen? lest&kommentiert!


A/N: ein Versuch euch das Leben etwas angenehmer zu gestalten...sagt mir bitte ob er gelungen ist oder nicht! Ich stehe noch nicht richtig in der Materie und bin daher offen für Kritik!! Reviews wären echt toll... ach ja muss ich wohl dazu sagen, ich halte mich in keinerlei Weise an das fünfte HP-Buch, ich sehe es als eine Schande an, Sirius sterben zu lassen! Also seid mir nicht böse. Solltet ihr was anderes erwartet haben, hört ruhig auf zu lesen. *g* Rating: PG-13 vielleicht später R, mal sehen, was sich die Hauptpersonen so einfallen lassen. *g*  
  
Ich verdiene damit kein Geld und die bekannten Figuren gehören der JKR. Der Plot ist meine...  
  
Dunkelheit des Herzens  
  
1.Die MACHT des Mondes  
  
Es war die Einsamkeit, die Remus Lupin immer wieder einholte. Es war schon immer so gewesen. Seit er als Kind von dem Wehrwolf gebissen worden war. Keiner wollte mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Er war ein Monster. Ungewollt. Und niemand konnte oder wollte ihm helfen. Erst während seiner Schulzeit auf Hogwarts entwickelte sich eine vorsichtige Freundschaft zwischen ihm und den anderen drei Herumtreibern, wie sie später genannt werden sollten. Aber von dieser tiefen Freundschaft war heute, nach etlichen Jahren, nicht mehr viel übrig. James war tot, Peter schlug den falschen Weg ein und verriet seine Freunde und Sirius war auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium. Er, Remus, hatte also keinen, mit dem er über seine Probleme hätte reden können. Wie jeden Tag ging er seiner Arbeit nach. Er arbeitete wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Doch inmitten des fröhlichen Schülergeplappers und der freundlichen Zuvorkommenheit seiner Kollegen, war er immer noch der stille, in sich gekehrte Mann von damals, der niemanden an sich heran ließ. Gewissenhaft ging er seiner Arbeit nach, half seinen Schülern wo er konnte, und war deshalb ziemlich beliebt. Es war mittlerweile acht Uhr morgens und er packte seine Unterlagen für den kommenden Unterricht zusammen. Seine erste Klasse heute waren die Siebentklässler aus Gryffindor. Gut gelaunt begab er sich zum Unterrichtssaal. Fast alle seiner Schüler und Schülerinnen waren schon da. Kurze Zeit später begann er.  
  
"Wir wollen uns heute mit Flüchen beschäftigen. Ich hoffe ihr habt euch alle die letzten zwei Kapitel durchgelesen, denn nun wollen wir das dort Geschriebene praktisch anwenden! Findet euch deshalb bitte paarweise zusammen und fangt an zu üben."  
  
Wenig später klopfte es und der Direktor trat ein.  
  
"Professor Lupin, auf ein Wort."  
  
Lupin ging zu ihm, während die Klasse weiterübte.  
  
"Ja bitte Albus, wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
"Mir gar nicht. Ich möchte dass du heute Nachmittag bei der Animagiprüfung der 7t- Klässler mit dabei bist. Sei bitte pünktlich um 15Uhr in der Großen Halle.", antwortete dieser mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Remus nickte ihm zu. Dumbledore verließ den Raum wieder. Dann wandte sich der Lehrer wieder seiner Klasse zu. Er wusste, dass auch von diesen Schülern hier einige dabei waren, die die Prüfung heute ablegen würde. Er war gespannt, welche Tiergestalten sie jeweils annehmen würden.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten war der Unterricht zu Ende und Remus begab sich, weil er zwei Freistunden hatte, hinaus zum Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Immer wenn er etwas Ruhe brauchte, setzte er sich dort in den Schatten der großen Eichen und dachte nach. Nicht selten versank er in Melancholie und träumte vor sich hin. So auch heute. Das weiche Gras lies in vieles vergessen, er hörte nur das Rascheln der Blätter an den Bäumen und den Wind, wie er sanft über die Wiesen strich. Es war ein alter Bekannter, der ihn aus den Gedanken riss.  
  
"Worüber machst du dir solche Gedanken, einsamer Wolf?"  
  
Es war Firenze. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Wie so oft schon, wenn er hier saß.  
  
"Du hast dir die Frage schon selbst beantwortet, Firenze.... Es ist die Einsamkeit. Das dauernde Alleinsein."  
  
"Du weißt, dass du das ändern kannst. Es liegt alles an dir. Schon bald bietet sich dir eine Chance, deine letzte. Nimm sie wahr oder schreite auf deinen Untergang zu!", mächtig durchschnitt seine Stimme die Stille des Mittags.  
  
"Wie meinst du das 'mein Untergang'? Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
"Mehr kann auch ich dir nicht sagen."  
  
"Du kannst. Aber du willst nicht, hab ich Recht?"  
  
Dieser jedoch drehte sich um und lief zurück in den verbotenen Wald. Remus blieb zurück mit dem Kopf voller Fragen. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit mehr, diese war viel zu schnell vergangen und in 15 Minuten begann bereits die Animagiprüfung. Er musste sich beeilen, damit er noch rechtzeitig ankam.  
  
Als er in der Großen Halle ankam, waren schon fast alle da. Er setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Dumbledore. Kurz darauf betrat der letzte der Prüfer den Saal. Professor Snape. Remus wusste nicht, dass dieser auch dabei war.  
  
Seine Anwesenheit erinnerte ihn an die bevorstehende Vollmondnacht in drei Tagen. Dank seines Trankes, war die Verwandlung weniger schmerzhaft und er war danach nicht so geschwächt.  
  
Die Prüfung begann.  
  
Die erste Schülerin trat vor. Remus kannte sie aus seinen VDDK- Stunden. Sie war gut.  
  
"MissGregori, bitte fangen Sie an. Zeigen Sie uns ihre Animagusgestalt.", sagte Professor McGonnagall.  
  
Die Verwandlung verlief ohne Probleme. Am Ende saß eine kleine weiße Katze vor ihnen. Minerva musste schmunzeln. Sie selbst war eine getigerte Katze. Remus schaute sich die weiteren Tiergestalten ohne großes Interesse an.  
  
"MissRochfore, Sie sind die Nächste."  
  
Remus blickte auf. Eine zierliche Schülerin trat hervor. Sie hatte lange lackschwarze Haare und eine blasse Haut. Sie hieß Lizaa, soviel wusste er. Ihre Augen glitten über den Tisch der Prüfer und blieben bei seinen hängen. Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an. Er lächelte.  
  
"Nun MissRochefore, Sie sind falsch hier, wenn Sie nur rumstehen wollen und ProfessorLupin anstarren.", kam es gleich darauf eisig von Professor Snape.  
  
Lizaa begann und nach wenigen Sekunden nur saß eine schwarze Wölfin mit zwei weißen Vorderpfoten vor ihnen und schaute sie abwartend an.  
  
Sämtliche Prüfer waren überrascht, so schnell hatte sich noch niemand verwandeln können, wenn dieser noch im Status eines Schülers war. Nur Remus schaute normal. Tatze, Krone und Wurmschwanz hatten es gekonnt, aber dies war ein schlechtes Thema für hier.  
  
Die Wölfin legte sich nun abwartend entspannt auf den Fußboden und schaute Remus aus ihren Türkisblauen Augen an.  
  
"MissRochfore, es wäre äußerst zukommend von Ihnen, sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln, wir haben hier nicht ewig Zeit. Es gibt auch noch andere Schüler nach Ihnen!", Snapes Stimme durchschnitt die Stille eisig wie ein Messer frische Butter. Er war offensichtlich froh, wenn er schnell von hier weg kam. Der Zaubertränkemeister war nie ein Freund von öffentlichen Anlässen gewesen.  
  
Lizaa jedoch, schaute ihn aus ihren Wolfsaugen nur hochmütig an, machte eine Kehrtwendung und stolzierte aus der großen Halle.  
  
"Entschuldigt mich.", sagte nun Remus.  
  
Überrascht blickte ihn Dumbledore an. Snapes Gesicht wurde zu einer eisigen Maske. Remus verlies die Halle und machte sich auf zum verbotenen Wald. Er wollte Firenze suchen. Wollte seine Fragen beantwortet haben. Es war ihm egal, dass die Prüfung noch nicht zu Ende war.  
  
Eilig schritt er über den saftiggrünen Rasen und erreichte wenig später den Waldrand. Als er auf einer kleineren Waldlichtung ankam, fand er endlich den er suchte. Sein Freund und viele seiner Art standen dort.  
  
"Firenze!", rief Remus.  
  
"Hallo mein Freund." Der Zentaur blickte ihn abwartend an.  
  
"Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Was meintest du? Von welchem Zeitraum sprichst du dabei überhaupt?"  
  
"Ich rede von den nächsten Monaten, genau kann auch ich es dir nicht sagen. Du wirst wissen, was ich meinte, wenn du in diese Situation kommst. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen, denn mehr weiß auch ich nicht.", bedauernd schüttelte er dazu den Kopf.  
  
Nachdenklich lies Remus den Kopf hängen. Mühsam brachte er ein Lächeln zustande. Es war für niemanden einfach den eigenen Tod vorrausgesagt zu bekommen. Obwohl, es konnte wohl kaum schlimmer werden, als jetzt. Was hatte er denn zu verlieren? Als er wieder aufsah, war die Lichtung leer. Auch gut, dachte er sich, hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe.  
  
***Drei Tage später***  
  
Remus saß in seinem Büro und kontrollierte die letzten Arbeiten der Abschlussklassen. Gleich musste er noch zu Severus, seinen Trank abholen. Dieser würde auch die Vertretung für den nächsten Tag übernehmen. Somit konnte er sich in ein paar Stunden wieder in den Wald verkrümeln, wie immer. Nur nachdenklicher, als sonst.  
  
Kurze Zeit später klopfte es energisch an der Tür. Das war unverkennbar der Tränkemeister. Man erkannte in schon am Klopfen. Nun, dann musste er selbst wenigstens nicht bis zum Kerker hinunter laufen.  
  
"Hier, ich bringe dir deinen Trank, es wäre gut, ihn zu Trinken, solange er heiß ist.", damit stellte Snape ihm einen dampfenden Becher auf den Tisch und ging wieder hinaus.  
  
Remus trank ihn sofort leer. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in den Wald. Obwohl er so keine direkte Bedrohung für die Schüler darstellte, war es ihm doch sicherer. Langsam, ohne Eile lief er den Pfad entlang, der tief in den verbotenen Wald führte. Während er so vor sich hin träumte, bemerkte er nicht, dass ihm in gemäßigtem Abstand eine kleine dunkle Gestalt folgte.  
  
Als er an einer Lichtung ankam, blieb er stehen um sich neu zu orientieren. Mitten im Wald lag eine kleine verlassene Jägerhütte aus früheren Zeiten. Sie wurde jedoch nicht mehr genutzt, seit es bekannt geworden war, dass so viele gefährliche Kreaturen den Wald besiedelten. Und seitdem Severus den Trank für ihn entwickelt hatte, zog er sich bei Vollmond hierher zurück.  
  
Der Wehrwolf spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis er sich verwandeln würde. So beschleunigte er seine Schritte und wenig später war er da. In der kleinen Holzhütte roch es vermodert. Im Inneren befanden sich nur ein niederes Bett und eine kleine Feuerstelle. Er suchte schnell etwas Holz zusammen und entzündete ein kleines Feuer.  
  
Zwar hatte er als Wolf Fell, aber trotzdem war er eher ein Mensch, der die extreme Hitze der Kälte vorzog. Und in diesem Wald konnte es selbst im Sommer noch ziemlich kalt werden.  
  
Wenige Stunden später lag er in seiner Tiergestalt auf dem Bett und schaute mit wachen Augen ins Feuer. Munter prasselte es vor sich hin. Draußen begann es zu regnen. Ein relativ kühler Sommeregen, der gleichmäßig auf das kleine Dach der Hütte fiel. Wenig später war Remus eingeschlafen, was ja nicht schwer war.  
  
********************  
  
Lizaa streifte durch den Verbotenen Wald. Sie war sauer. Was erlaubte sich Snape eigentlich! Ein Knurren entwich ihrer Kehle. Ja, es war deutlich sicherer in Animagusgestalt durch den Wald zu laufen. Hier gab es für Menschen einfach zu viele Gefahren.  
  
Langsam wurde es dunkel und Lizaa machte sich auf den Heimweg. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen machten sich sicher schon Sorgen. Sie hatte einige Stunden an den Klippen gesessen und die Wellen beobachtet, während sie nachdachte. Die Prüfer waren heute sehr erstaunt darüber gewesen, dass sie sich so extrem schnell hatte verwandeln konnte. Keiner von ihnen wusste etwas über ihr Geheimnis. Noch nicht einmal der Direktor. Es war ihr gelungen, es geheim zu halten über die Jahre.  
  
Im Dunkeln sah der Wald ganz anders aus, als am Tag und so kam es, dass sie sich verlief. Ziemlich lange irrte sie schon mit nassem Fell durch das Unterholz, bis sie schließlich an einer kleinen Holzhütte ankam. Erleichtert darüber, dass sie die Nacht nicht im Freien verbringen musste, musterte sie das Haus näher. Aus dem kleinen verfallenen Schornstein stieg Rauch auf. 'Nanu?' dachte sie und schlich auf vier Pfoten ins Innere.  
  
Erstaunt nahm sie wahr, dass auf dem klapprigen Feldbett schon jemand lag. Ein Wolf. Doch welcher Wolf macht in einer Hütte Feuer und schläft dann auf einem Bett? Das war in der Tat äußerst merkwürdig. Allerdings schlief dieser anscheinend recht friedlich und stellte keinerlei Gefahr für sie dar.  
  
Zufrieden legte sie sich in die Nähe des Feuers, damit ihr Fell trocknete. Von Erkältungen hielt sie nicht viel, aber man sollte es ja nicht herausfordern. Gleich darauf schlummerte sie ein und schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen durch, an dem sie von einem leisen Knurren geweckt wurde.  
  
Na, hat es euch gefallen? Soll ich weiterschreiben, oder ist die Geschichte durch und durch uninteressant? Ich bin noch nicht so geübt im Schreiben, daher: Für Anregungen und Kritik bin ich jederzeit offen. Daher freue ich  
mich über eure Reviews! Schreibt mir fleißig... ( !  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
  
Eure Silvermoony 


End file.
